Reading Divergent
by The Flying Dolphin of Love
Summary: There just wasn't enough of this. So I had to do it. Follow Tris, Four, and lots of the other Divergent Trilogy characters as they read Divergent. If you've read these types of books before, you know they're freaking awesome, and if you haven't, then...wow. You're missing out. (also-this story is set in the dauntless compound, after the first day, in between chapters 7 and 8)


**Author's Note:**

..why am I doing this. I never finish my fanfictions. I really shouldn't be doing this.

...but I have to. I re-fell-in-love with Divergent over the summer, and realized that THIS IS THE PERFECT CHARACTERS READING THE BOOK (CRTB) NOVEL.

Plus there's the tension between Tris, Four, Al, and Caleb, which I'm honestly so excited to write about. Right now I'm writing Chapter One, but for now...here! I hope you enjoy ^.^

(btw, there's a link at the bottom that I'd really like you to look at. please?) :)

* * *

**Happy Gatherings**

The room is extremely awkward.  
Tris is sitting Caleb and Four, who's sitting on the other side of her. To everyone else in the room, he looks emotionless, almost bored. But he's not. He's nervous. Anyone would be, if you were with a group of people who were about to read a book named Divergent. Especially if you are one. It's as if his face were plastered onto the cover.  
Next to Caleb is Will, and next to him, Christina. Their eyes follow the book that Caleb holds, not exactly sure why they're here. As far as they knew, they weren't Divergent.  
Completing the group is Al, who looks awfully uncomfortable trying to get Tris's attention. She's much too distracted to even notice him, and he eventually sighs and gives up, resorting himself to staring at the stone ceiling.  
Yeah. It's one big, happy circle.  
"Right," Caleb begins, clearing his throat. His eyes dart around the room, looking at, but avoiding the eyes of the black-clothed, tattooed people who are quiet, concentrating on him. It's terrifying. "Uh..." He coughs again, just for the sake of noise. Four rolls his eyes. Christina has something in between a smirk and a smile growing on her face. "We have gathered here today to-"  
"Oh _god_, Caleb," Tris interrupts, resting her elbow on her knee. Her hand is on her forehead, as if it could suck the tension out of her mind. "You're making it sound like we're at a funeral." Everyone has faint, amused smirks on their faces.  
"Fine," he gives in, frowning slightly. He ditches the formal Erudite talk and simply says, "Okay, so..." He closes his eyes, having no idea where to start.  
"Just spit it out already," Christina urges him.  
His lips pucker like he just ate something sour. "The Erudite have lots of inventions," he starts off. Everyone looks at him, as if to say, 'You dragged me here just to tell me that?' He ignores them, and continues. "What I mean is, while I was there, I came across this one machine that could generate a person's, uh, future, in the form of a book. All you need is a sample of the person's DNA."  
"That's impossible," Four says, shaking his head. He just voiced everyone's thoughts.  
"Actually, I've heard of that," Will speaks up. "Back before I transferred. It's a new invention. Never got to try it out though. It released on Choosing Day.  
"You transferred from Erudite?" Caleb asks him, raising an eyebrow. He nods in return. "Oh. Cool. Anyways, I heard about it too, so before I transferred, I took some of your hair that mom cut, the morning of the aptitude test. I thought I'd read your book just for fun," he says, gesturing to Tris. Her eyes were wide. "I could...I don't know. Freak you out, maybe, knowing all this stuff before you did."  
"Wait," she stops him. "'_This_ stuff?' Like, that book that you're holding is all about-" He nods. "Caleb! That stuff is personal! You can't just read someone's life without their permission!" She's glaring at him now, especially since he just brought a book in here with that...that word on it. Especially now that she knows that it's about her. It feels like the word is stamped on her forehead. _Divergent._ Does he know how dangerous this is?  
"Look, I'm sorry," he apologizes. "I just thought that it would be good if we all read it." She opens her mouth to yell at him, but he doesn't give her a chance. "It's _important_, Beatrice!"  
"I don't care how important it is! It's my life! We're not going to read about my life! Especially with other people!"  
"Actually, I think I like this idea," Will says, grinning.  
With a smirk on her face, Christina agrees. "Yeah, unless you've got something to hide." Tris knows she means this playfully, but it's true. She has a lot to hide.  
"No," she tells them. "I won't allow it." Caleb glares at her for a moment, calculating the next words to say. Leaning a bit closer, opens his mouth to tell her something.  
With eyes deadly serious, he whispers a single word, so the others don't hear. "War." It's only one word, but it has the power to stun her into shock.  
"What?" she whispers back, her mood instantly changing from anger to anxiety. He nods.  
"That's all I know. But it's in this book. The explanation for everything. I know it." He pursues his lips. "I just thought that since it dealt with our factions. you would like to read it." She thinks for a moment, and nods, giving in. "Don't tell the others," he warns her.  
Everyone's faces seem anxious when their whispering ends.  
"Fine," she sighs.  
"Ooh, this'll be fun," Christina says, genuinely excited. "When does it start?"  
Caleb skims the first couple pages, and replies, "I think it begins the day the sample was taken. So, the day of the aptitude test." He looks up.  
"We get to see your impressions of all of us?" Will asks, smirking. "So on a scale of one through ten...how charming was I?" Tris laughs.  
"Oh, so charming. I'd say...twenty." Instead of laughs, the room suddenly feels really tense, as if another word spoken would pop something and all would explode. To relieve the tension, she changes the topic. "Anyways, I get to read first."

"Go ahead," Caleb says, handing her the book. She takes it cautiously. It's about two to three inches thick, with a cover so colorful she's never seen anything like it before. _At least the Dauntless seal is on the front,_ she thinks to herself. _That has to be a good omen._ Still, the word "Divergent" seems to be staring her right in the eyes. Bold, bright, and burning her from the inside out. Feeling everyone's eyes on her, she turns the page, knowing that this is something that she will regret.

* * *

**A/N:** So. Not too bad? :D I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully soon.

Here's the link I was talking about: . ?s=a2f01cc6-cc09-e211-b89b-005056b706d5

You can order online magazines to help support my school. I'm in leadership this semester and I really want to sell more than two magazines ._. The deadline to purchase is this Monday (I _think_-there might be an extension, but we're not sure yet). It supports my school's activities like dances, sports, clubs, band, orchestra, etc. We're kind of below our goal this year, so we're trying to make it work.

At least check it out? They're actually pretty cheap. I'm planning on ordering Seventeen 3 (only $18 for_ two_ years :D way below the cover price).

Don't forget to review!~


End file.
